Let's Enjoy Today
Let's Enjoy Today- '''Piosenka Anglii,zaśpiewał ją Noriaki Sugiyama. '''Tekst piosenki: kizoku no tashinami towa hirusagari no TIIBUREIKU TEMUZU gawa no hotori ni saku hana mitai daro? madokara mieru machinami wa saikou no RANDOSUKEEPU ame de nureta HAMUSUTEDDO mo saikou nandazo Do not run away donna toki demo na The pride and dignity mochi tsudzuketeruzo narihibiku kane ga kikoeruze BIGGUBEN yotsu no oto de shougo no toki wo shiraseruze rekishi to MORARU wo mamori tsudzukeruze Ladies & Gentlemen kagayakashii eikou wo yogoshi wa shinai ze SUUTSU ya PIICOOTO mo SUMAATO ni kikonasuzo kihin afureru SENSU wa mane dekinai daro? hayari mo dentou mo FURANSU ni wa makenee sara sara no kami nante urayamashikunee zo Postprandial pudding sekaiichi no aji Even famous scotch egg yamitsuki ni naruzo saikou daze orenchi no koucha wa GOORUDEN RUURU de iretara shifuku no ajiwai yuugure no RONDON tatazumu TAWAABURIJJI Tea & sightseeing subarashii miryoku wo ESUCOOTO suruze Do not run away donna toki demo na The pride and dignity mochi tsudzuketeruzo kaze wo kiri hashiru YUUROSUTAA mitai ni mukai kaze mo kinisezuni susumi tsudzukeru ze itsumademo kawaru koto no nai SUTAIRU de OORUDO to MODAN wo kaneawase ikuze narihibiku kane ga kikoeruze BIGGUBEN yotsu no oto de kyou mo toki wo shiraseru ze utsukushii KOTTSUUORUZU shinpiteki na SUTOONHENJI Ladies & Gentlemen kyou to iu kagirareta jikan wo tanoshimouze Tłumaczenie : Przerwa na podwieczorek jest powszechną praktyką szlachecką. Czy nie chcesz zobaczyć jak kwiaty kwitną na brzegu Tamizy? Miasto, które można zobaczyć z okna jest nadzwyczajnym krajobrazem. Nawet w deszczowym Hampstead*, gdzie zawsze jest mokro. Nie uciekaj, nie ważne co się stanie. Trzymaj się swojej dumy i godności. Mogę usłyszeć jak donośnie bije Big Ben, czterema nutami zapowiada południe. Chrońmy naszej historii i moralności! Panie i Panowie, nie hańbmy naszej wspaniałej chwały! Zakładam na siebie elegancki garnitur i dwurzędową kurtkę marynarską. Nie potrafisz naśladować tego poczucia stylu, prawda? Francja nie pokona mnie w modzie i tradycji! Chociaż zazdroszczę mu tych lśniących włosów. Poobiedni pudding to najlepszy smak na świecie! Całkiem znane Szkockie jajko też jest bardzo uzależniające. Czarna herbata z mojego domu jest niezrównana. Jeśli dodasz do niej Golden Rule smak jest najwyższy. W półmroku Londynu, Tower Bridge stoi wysoki. Napij się herbaty i trochę pozwiedzaj, zostaniesz eskortowany do wspaniałego uroku. Nie uciekaj, nie ważne co się stanie. Trzymaj się swojej dumy i godności. Będę nadal sunął naprzód, nie zważając na wiatr przeciwny. Podobnie jak Eurostar, który sunie jak na skrzydłach. Jak zawsze, mój styl nigdy się nie zmieni. Łącząc stare i nowoczesne, będę prowadzić. Dzisiaj mogę usłyszeć jak donośnie bije Big Ben, i cztery nuty wciąż mówią mi godzinę. Piękne Cotswold i tajemnicze Stonehenge**. Panie i Panowie, cieszmy się dzisiaj z ograniczonym czasem, który mamy. _____________ *Hampstead – dzielnica w północnym Londynie, wchodzi w skład London Borough of Camden i położona jest ok. 6,5 km na północny zachód od Charing Cross. W dzielnicy Hampstead znajduje się rozległy teren parkowy Hampstead Heath. **Stonehenge – jedna z najsłynniejszych europejskich budowli megalitycznych, pochodząca z epok neolitu i brązu. Kromlech ten położony jest w odległości 13 km od miasta Salisbury w hrabstwie Wiltshire w południowej Anglii. Kategoria:Teksty piosenek